


Der Seelenwanderwunschpunsch

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Curses, Developing Friendships, Dramedy, Dramione Bashing, Dreams and Schemes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Magical Accidents, POV Astoria Greengrass, POV Blaise Zabini, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, POV Luna Lovegood, POV Multiple, POV Ron Weasley, Philosophal References, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Soul Bond, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Curses
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Luna Lovegood will der Welt etwas beweisen, Blaise Zabini will Luna Lovegood von sich überzeugen, Astoria Greengrass kann nicht "Nein" sagen und Hermine Granger sagt widerwillig "Ja", weil die Welt ohnehin schon aus den Fugen geraten ist. Eine kleine, alberne Geschichte über Seelenwanderung, Körpertausch und menschliche Oberflächen, die nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen ist. Draco Malfoy x Hermine Granger ( beziehungsweise Draco Malfoy x Astoria Greengrass), Blaise Zabini x Luna Lovegood. Post-Canon.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini & Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	1. Das seelische Gleichgewicht

**Der Seelenwanderwunschpunsch**

  
  
**1 – Das seelische Gleichgewicht**

  
  
„Warum tue ich das hier eigentlich?“ Es war noch nicht einmal halb sieben, Astoria war jetzt schon zu warm und sie war viel zu müde, um irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Tatsächlich war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, in welchem Stockwerk des Ministeriumsgebäudes sie sich befanden, sondern lief Blaise Zabini wie ein treues Schäfchen hinterher.  
  
„Weil du mich liebst und nur das Beste für mich willst?“ Astoria hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt zu einer anderen Tageszeit ein gutes Wort für Blaise einzulegen, aber es missfiel ihr, dass sie weder wusste, was genau auf sie zukam, noch wieso ausgerechnet sie ihm dabei helfen sollte. Es war nicht so, dass sie Blaise nicht vertraute, aber manchmal tat er eigenartige Dinge. Das konnte man einfach nicht beschönigen.   
  
„Wieso kannst du sie nicht einfach wie ein normaler Mensch um eine Verabredung bitten? Das hier ist so … umständlich. Du bist ein gut aussehender, junger Mann, also warum in aller Welt sollte sie dir einen Korb geben?“ Blaise, der bisher eifrig vorausgegangen war und sich auffallend viel Mühe mit seinem Äußeren gegeben hatte (noch mehr als sonst und das wollte was heißen), drehte sich zu ihr um und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Jetzt klingst du genau wie meine Mutter.“  
  
„Hätte die nicht an meiner Stelle mitkommen können? Oder braucht es wirklich ausgerechnet mich?“  
  
„Es braucht jemanden mit deinen Maßen, hab ich doch schon gesagt.“ Ganz so hatte er es nicht formuliert und diese zusätzlichen Informationen sorgten nicht unbedingt dafür, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Als Blaise abrupt stehen blieb, entfuhr ihr ein kleines Seufzen. Direkt neben ihrem Gesicht war ein kleines Schildchen, das ihr verriet, dass sie am Ziel waren.  
  
 _Luna Lovegood. Abteilung für Neue Magie._ Ehe sie sich einen guten Grund überlegen konnte, warum sie ganz dringend wieder gehen musste, hatte Blaise angeklopft. Einen Moment lang hoffte sie, dass Luna Lovegood noch gar nicht da war, sondern wie jeder normale Mensch in ihrem Bett lag und bestenfalls von Blaise träumte. Beinahe hätte sie noch einen Seufzer losgelassen, aber Blaise sah sie flehentlich an und deshalb lächelte sie, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
Man konnte über die wenigsten Menschen sagen, dass die Zeit spurlos an ihnen vorüberging, aber Luna Lovegood hatte abgesehen von einem neuen Haarschnitt nicht einmal einen fremden Pullover an. Das grässliche gelbe Modell mit Streifen und Glitzerapplikationen war ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben. Wie um alles in der Welt diese Person zu einem eigenen Büro und einer Festanstellung im Ministerium hatte kommen können, war ihr sowieso ein Rätsel.  
  
„Oh, perfekt. Ganz perfekt. Ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen. Ich bin Luna.“ Das Funkeln in den silberblauen Augen von Luna Lovegood behagte ihr nicht, aber sie nahm trotzdem höflich die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie. Wann bekam man schon mal von einer Fremden gesagt, dass man ungeschminkt und in einem übergroßen Pullover mit Strumpfhosen perfekt aussah?  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich heiße Astoria.“ Astoria bekam nicht mit, ob Blaise irgendeine Art von Aufmerksamkeit für seine Dienstleistung – die offensichtlich nur darin bestanden hatte, sie hierher zu eskortieren – erhielt oder ob er vollkommen ignoriert wurde. Astoria hatte nur Augen für die überdimensionale Waage, die den halben Raum ausfüllte und neben der eine junge Frau stand, die sie nach einer Schrecksekunde als Hermine Granger identifizieren konnte.  
  
„Astoria Greengrass, nehme ich an?“ Sie hatte Hermine Granger nie leiden können. Sicher, sie war intelligent und Astoria erkannte durchaus an, dass sie etwas drauf hatte, aber sie konnte mit ihr einfach nichts anfangen. Außerdem wunderte sie sich, dass Hermine offenbar wusste, wer sie war, obwohl sie drei Jahre jünger war als die ehemalige Gryffindor. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie noch nie zuvor miteinander geredet, aber wenn Hermine nicht so tat, als würden sie einander nicht kennen, dann würde sie das auch nicht tun.  
  
„Ja, genau.“ Das Szenario war zunehmend seltsam und sie hatte nicht die Kraft sich höflich danach zu erkundigen, was genau hier vor sich ging, also drehte sie sich zu Luna Lovegood um, die neben Blaise stand und immer noch unangemessen glücklich aussah. „Okay, also warum zum Teufel bin ich hier?“  
  
„Weil du dasselbe Sternzeichen wie Hermine hast, ihr annähernd gleich groß seid und ungefähr gleich schwer. Außerdem seht ihr einander auch ein bisschen ähnlich und der Altersunterschied ist nicht untragbar. Und deshalb seid ihr sehr gut geeignet, um den Beleg zu erbringen, dass sich die Seelen von Menschen wiegen und sehr viel genauer beschreiben lassen, als bisher angenommen wurde.“  
  
„Ist ja großartig.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als Blaise sie ermahnend ansah, aber Luna ließ sich von ihrem flapsigen Kommentar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie mit, dass Hermine Granger nicht viel begeisterter aussah als sie selbst. „Also sollen wir darauf klettern?“  
  
„Ja, bitte.“ Wenn Blaise dafür nicht mindestens ein Abendessen bekam, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter. Umständlich machte Luna sich an der Apparatur zu schaffen und zählte (mit der Bitte, nicht vorher auf die Waagschalen zu steigen, die Astoria an übergroße Teeuntersetzer denken ließen)bis 13. Die Waagschale quietschte unter ihrem Gewicht und schaukelte bedrohlich, aber schließlich schwangen sie und Hermine Granger in derselben Höhe.  
  
Als sie gerade laut fragen wollte, was für eine glorreiche Erkenntnis diese Aktion erbringen sollte, hielt Luna ihnen zwei kleine Phiolen entgegen. „Bitte komplett austrinken. Es schmeckt nach Lakritz.“  
  
„Ist das gefährlich?“  
  
„Auf 13, ja?“ Was fand Blaise nur an diesem eigenartigen Geschöpf, das ihre Fragen ständig überhörte und ihre Bedenken nicht relativierte? Da hatte ihr die Phase, in der er ihrer Schwester nachgestellt hatte, doch um einiges besser gefallen. Weil sie von Natur aus eher neugierig war und keine Spielverderberin sein wollte (und weil sie Lakritz mochte) trank sie gehorsam die unbekannte Flüssigkeit. Es schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht, aber Astoria bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck, als sie merkte, wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben und die Waagschale unter ihren Füßen zu zittern anfing. Ehe sie anmerken konnte, dass der Trank offensichtlich Nebenwirkungen hatte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie hörte das klirrende Glas der Phiole, die ihr aus den Fingern glitt und zu Boden fiel.  
  


* * *

  
  
Als Hermine das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, war ihr, als ob sich die Proportionen von Lunas Büro verändert hatten. Die Tür war näher gekommen und sie sehnte sich nach einem Fenster, aus dem sie hinaussehen konnte. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl gehabt, als Luna ihr von ihrem neuen Projekt erzählt hatte, aber sie hatte es in einem schwachen Moment nicht geschafft ihr zu sagen, dass sie keine Lust hatte ihre absurden Studien zu unterstützen. Außerdem, das hatte sie sich noch heute Morgen eingeredet, war sie sowieso immer zu früh wach und seitdem Ron nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen frühstückte, langweilte sie sich furchtbar und war meistens sowieso zu früh im Büro.  
  
Sie kniete auf ihrer Waagschale und als sie versuchte sich so würdevoll wie möglich aufzurichten (immerhin waren Blaise Zabini und eine Schaufensterpuppe mit Schmollmund im selben Zimmer), bemerkte sie, dass sie Strumpfhosen trug, obwohl sie sich ganz sicher war, dass sie sich heute Morgen für ihre helle Stoffhose entschieden hatte. Ein Aufschrei neben ihr brachte sie dazu den Blick von ihren Knien abzuwenden und zu Astoria Greengrass herüberzusehen, die nicht mehr wie Astoria Greengrass aussah. Sondern ganz genauso wie Hermine ihr Spiegelbild an diesem Morgen in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.  
  
Sie starrte Luna an, deren triumphales Lächeln ihr eigentlich schon alles verriet, und registrierte den leicht aufgeklappten Mund von Blaise Zabini. Er sah noch dämlicher aus als sonst und sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was genau Luna dazu bewog mit diesem Menschen zu kommunizieren.   
  
„Luna?“ Ihre Stimme klang anders. Sie passte zu ihren Knien, die ihr auf einmal ganz fremd vorkamen. „Luna, was hast du getan?“  
  
„Es hat funktioniert.“  
  
„Was soll das hier?“ Astoria ließ sie wissen wie ihre Stimme klang, wenn sie panisch wurde und auf dieses Wissen hätte Hermine gut und gerne verzichten können. Erstaunlicherweise sah Astoria nicht zu Luna, sondern betrachtete Blaise, als wäre er an allem Schuld. Blaise Zabini, dessen Mund immer noch nicht geschlossen war, würde ihr ganz sicher keine Antwort liefern.  
  
„Ich habe eure Seelen auf eine Reise geschickt.“ Luna hielt auf einmal ein Klemmbrett in der Hand und postierte sich direkt vor der Waage, die ganz offensichtlich keine Dekoration war oder eine nutzlose, gigantische Küchenmaschine, die zweckentfremdet worden war, sondern ein magisches Instrument. „Wie fühlt ihr euch? Ist euch schlecht oder schwindelig oder geht es euch einigermaßen gut?“  
  
„Luna? Hast du uns verflucht?“  
  
„Nein, ich habe doch gerade gesagt, ich habe euch auf eine Reise geschickt. Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, dass die Seele des Menschen erst nach seinem Tod transportiert werden kann, habe ich eure Seele und eure Körper, die einander glücklicherweise ähneln, miteinander verbinden können. Ihr seid ineinander übergegangen.“  
  
„Was soll das verdammt nochmal heißen? Ich will hier raus.“ Astoria schimpfte und sah wirklich sehr wütend aus. Hermine konnte sie verstehen.  
  
„Das geht nicht so schnell. Ich muss noch den Trank für den Rückweg fertigstellen.“ Mit einem dumpfen, blechernen Geräusch ließ sich Astoria auf die Waagschale fallen. Ihre Beine baumelten ein kleines Stück über dem Fußboden.  
  
„Was genau heißt denn bei dir nicht so schnell? Eine Stunde? Eine Woche? Ein Jahr?“   
  
„Schätzungsweise neun Tage.“   
  
„Neun Tage?!“ Allmählich begriff auch Hermine, dass Luna keine Witze machte, sondern sie wissentlich in eine katastrophale Lage gebracht hatte. „Luna, ich muss in einer halben Stunde an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht neun Tage freimachen, nur weil ich gerade nicht in meiner eigenen Haut stecke! Das kannst du nicht machen!“  
  
„Ich habe Kingsley Shacklebolt darüber informiert, dass so etwas passieren könnte und er hat deinen Kollegen angekündigt, dass du in der nächsten Woche und vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger von Astoria vertreten wirst. Du kannst also deiner Arbeit nachgehen, ganz wie gewohnt, und ich bin sicher, dass Ronald Verständnis dafür haben wird. Er liebt schließlich dich und du bist immer noch da.“ Ehe sie zu dieser sehr wenig oberflächlichen Weltanschauung etwas zu sagen wusste, fiel Astoria Greengrass ihr ins Wort.  
  
„Halt, halt, halt – mag ja sein, dass _Ronald _mit diesem Unsinn d’accord ist, aber ich werde Draco ganz sicher nicht erklären, warum ich eine halbe Ewigkeit wie Hermine Granger aussehe! Ich will nicht, dass er davon erfährt!“ Es war zu befürchten, dass mit Draco Draco Malfoy gemeint war.  
  
„Kannst du Draco nicht ein paar Tage aus dem Weg gehen?“ Astoria entfuhr ein Zischen und sie bemerkte, dass Blaise Zabini allmählich sehr dicht neben der Tür stand, die der einzige Fluchtweg war, wenn man nicht gerade mit seiner Seele durch eine Steinmauer wandern wollte.   
  
„Könnte schwer werden. Wir wohnen zusammen – und ich werde ganz sicher nicht obdachlos wegen deinem Frankensteinexperiment!“ Einerseits war Hermine beeindruckt, dass Astoria Greengrass wusste, wer oder was Frankenstein war, aber andererseits fand sie diesen Vergleich nicht besonders schmeichelhaft – oder zutreffend. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als wollte Astoria aufspringen und über Luna herfallen, aber dann entspannte sie sich auf einmal sichtlich und sah Hermine geradewegs an. „Kann ich vor dir erwarten, dass du es packst Draco eine Woche davon zu überzeugen, dass er es mit mir zu tun hat?“ Das Lachen von Blaise Zabini war unpassend und bösartig. Hermine war klar, dass sie tödlich entsetzt aussehen musste.  
  
„Kommt ganz drauf an … ist er in den letzten Jahren blind und taub geworden und pflegt eine rein platonische Beziehung zu dir?“ Sie würde ganz sicher nicht Draco Malfoys Freundin spielen. Für kein Geld der Welt. Astoria schnaubte.  
  
„War ja klar, dass du kein bisschen schauspielern kannst, sondern alles nur noch komplizierter machen musst.“  
  
„Du kannst nicht wirklich wollen, dass ich eine Woche mit deinem Freund schmuse.“ Das war ein furchtbar altmodisches Wort und Hermine bezweifelte, dass Draco Malfoy sie auch nur eine Stunde lang für Astoria halten würde. Sie mochten einander vielleicht in Sachen Größe und Gewicht ähneln, aber da war es dann auch schon vorbei.   
  
„Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Personen in diesem Raum hier, glaube ich nicht daran, dass ich noch wirklich ich bin. Ich sehe mich, wenn ich dich ansehe. Und da Draco dasselbe sehen wird, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin mit meiner wandernden Seele bei ihm aufzutauchen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es nicht mit Hermine Granger zu tun hat. Ich meine, wie sollte ich ihm das beweisen? Ich könnte dich mit dem Imperius belegt haben oder du könntest alles über mich wissen, was es zu wissen gibt. Ich kann ihm diesen Quatsch hier nicht begreiflich machen und ich möchte es auch nicht.“  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Zabini? Du könntest ihn doch ins Bild setzen.“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre.“  
  
„Wieso denn nicht? Ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Malfoy nicht an Zauberei glaubt?“ Was war nur los mit den Beiden? Die Blicke, die sie tauschten, sorgten dafür, dass ihr übel wurde. Hatten sie Angst vor Malfoy? Oder hatten sie das hier von langer Hand geplant, um Hermines Psyche zu Grunde zu richten? Luna, für die all diese Probleme offensichtlich nicht mehr in ihren Wirkungsbereich fielen, sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete sie nur sehr interessiert.  
  
„Doch. Aber nicht an Seelenwanderung. Kannst du es nicht einfach versuchen … ich will nicht, dass er sauer wird.“ Also doch. Angst. Schlichte, widerliche Angst.  
  
„Ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“  
  
„Ich hätte zuhause bleiben können. Ich hätte dieses Zeug nicht trinken können und ich hätte den Raum verlassen können, als ich dich und Luna Lovegood gesehen habe. Habe ich aber nicht. Und damit habe ich etwas getan, was in Dracos Augen eine bodenlose Dummheit ist. Das wird er mir für den Rest meines Lebens erzählen und das möchte ich nicht. Wenn es nach mir geht, dann denke ich in allerspätestens zehn Tagen nie wieder daran.“  
  
„Okay, ich versuche es.“ Sie willigte ein und erschrak, als die Erleichterung auf Astorias – nein, auf ihrem eigenen – Gesicht sah. Es war immer zu befürchten gewesen, dass Draco Malfoy ein gehässiger Mensch war, aber wenn er seinen miserablen Charakter nicht einmal bei seiner Freundin im Griff hatte, dann stand es um seine Seele schlimmer als Hermine angenommen hatte. Nicht, dass sie bis zu diesem Morgen jemals über das Gewicht von Seelen nachgedacht hätte.


	2. Oberflächenpolitik

**2 – Oberflächenpolitik**

  
  
Blaise Zabini verspürte leichte Gewissensbisse, als er Hermine Granger nachsah, die unbehaglich an ihrem Pullover herumzupfte und mit einem gänzlich veränderten Aussehen in Richtung ihres Büros ging. Neben ihm stand Astoria, die ihn mit den wütend funkelnden Augen von Hermine Granger in Stücke riss.   
  
„Das nächste Mal, wenn du ein Mädchen beeindrucken willst, kauf bitte einfach Blumen.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Toria.“  
  
„Es tut dir überhaupt nicht leid. Loony ist restlos begeistert und du kriegst sie wahrscheinlich noch heute Abend ins Bett – und ich? Ich muss mich jetzt eine Woche mit Ron Weasley und Konsorten rumschlagen.“ Hermine Granger hatte Astoria kurz ins Bild über ihre Lebenssituation gesetzt, jedoch darauf bestanden, dass Astoria kein Geheimnis daraus machen würde, was an diesem Morgen passiert war. Offenbar ging sie genau wie Luna davon aus, dass Ron Weasley Verständnis für den inszenierten Irrsinn haben würde. Blaise, der sich eigentlich nur an Weasleys stumpfsinnige Kommentare und sein mangelndes Quidditchtalent erinnern konnte, war sich da nicht ganz so sicher.  
  
„Entspann dich, vielleicht wird es ja ganz lustig. Hast du nicht noch letztens gesagt, dir wäre langweilig?“ Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen, die Blaise kannte, ging Astoria keiner Beschäftigung im Ministerium oder in einer anderen magischen Institution nach, sondern schrieb regelmäßige Beiträge für die „Hexenwoche“ oder Klatschblätter von vergleichbarem Niveau. Sie waren nicht schlecht, manchmal sogar ganz witzig, aber Blaise schämte sich immer ein wenig, wenn er die Illustrierten irgendwo kaufte. Ein Abonnement wollte er ebenfalls nicht abschließen. „Gibt doch vielleicht Stoff für eine neue Kolumne?“   
  
„Mein Leben in der Haut von Hermine Granger? Oh ja, das will die Welt sicherlich hören. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass sie mein Leben ruiniert, während sie mein Gesicht hat. Oder nachträglich.“   
  
„Verständlich. Aber deine Chefin wäre sicher … hingerissen.“ Die Feindschaft von Rita Kimmkorn und Hermine Granger war allseits bekannt und er konnte sich an einige sehr amüsante Artikel erinnern, die während ihrer Schulzeit veröffentlicht worden waren.   
  
„Ganz sicher … kommst du morgen in diesem Laden von denen in der Winkelgasse vorbei? Das bist du mir schuldig.“  
  
„Sicher, Liebes.“  
  
„Na komm, dann geh jetzt wenigstens zu ihr und hol dir deinen Dank ab … oder schlag sie dir endgültig aus dem Kopf. Das wäre vielleicht noch besser.“ Mürrisch verschränkte Astoria-Hermine die Arme vor der Brust, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten ein bisschen und er wusste, dass sie ihm das hier eines Tages verzeihen würde.   
  
Nachdem auch Astoria in Richtung eines fremden Lebens verschwunden war, klopfte er nochmal an die Tür von Lunas Büro. Weil er wusste, dass sie nicht extra aufstehen würde, um eine angelehnte Tür für ihn zu öffnen, betrat er das Zimmer, in dem es manchmal nach einem Labor für Zaubertränke aussah und manchmal wie in einem Zoo roch. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass er eine ungesunde Besessenheit für sie entwickelt hatte und sie hatte damit aufgehört ihn zu fragen, was er von ihr wollte.  
  
„Du hast gar keine Kratzer.“ Luna war nicht die erste Person, die Astoria mit einer Katze assoziierte. Seine eigene Mutter betonte immer wieder, dass Astoria und ihre Schwester Daphne etwas Katzenhaftes an sich hatten, was seiner Meinung nach an den grünlichen, etwas gruseligen Augen der Beiden lag.   
  
„So sauer war sie nicht.“ Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, nahm er auf dem plüschigen Sessel Platz, der auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtischs stand. Auch das tolerierte sie. „Du weißt, was du tust, oder?“ Er konnte nämlich nicht dafür garantieren, dass Astoria nach 9 Tagen im Körper von Hermine Jean Granger immer noch von Körperverletzung absah. Luna lächelte, stand auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu. Er setzte sich automatisch gerade hin.  
  
„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als sonst.“ Er bekämpfte den Zwang sich umzudrehen, als sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Der Sessel sank ein wenig ein, als sie ihre Ellenbogen auf der Rückenlehne abstützte und mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Schultern tanzte. Ja, er hatte eine Obsession – aber sie tat ehrlich gesagt auch nichts, um ihn loszuwerden. „Du hast mir wirklich geholfen … ich hätte so schnell niemanden gefunden, der Hermine ähnlich genug ist, geschweige denn zwei andere Personen, die für den Versuch in Frage gekommen wären.“  
  
„Hab ich gern gemacht.“  
  
„Aber sie nicht … trotzdem hat sie es gemacht. Für dich.“ Er wollte ihr widersprechen, aber sie ließ ihm gar keine Chance. Luna ließ ihm nie eine Chance. „Sag nichts, ich hab das so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Du bist ihr wichtig und sie will das Beste für dich. Das ist schön. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass sie denkt, ich wäre das Beste für dich.“ Das dachte Astoria ganz bestimmt nicht, aber weil er nicht so genau wusste, was Astoria von seinen Entscheidungen hielt und weil er auch keine Lust hatte sie danach zu fragen, sagte er nichts.  
  
„Essen wir heute zusammen?“ Er sah ihren leeren Stuhl an und hoffte, dass er nicht zu nervös klang. Manchmal sagte sie Ja, aber manchmal sagte sie auch Nein und er hatte immer noch nicht durchschaut nach welchen Kriterien sie antwortete.  
  
„Meinetwegen.“   
  
„Bei mir?“  
  
„Du kannst kochen?“  
  
„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“ Ihre Fingerspitzen hörten auf sich zu bewegen und ihre Hände blieben auf seinen Schultern liegen. Eines Tages würde er wegen ihr den Verstand verlieren, aber „Eines Tages“ war noch weit entfernt. Heute Abend würde er mit ihr zusammen essen und vielleicht, wenn die Sterne richtig standen, würde sie bei ihm bleiben.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ronald Weasley wusste, dass er nicht der sensibelste Kerl auf der Welt war, aber er merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Als Hermine den Laden betrat, sah sie sich nach seinem Bruder George um, der eine ältere Dame beriet, die ihren Enkelkindern etwas „Cooles“ schenken wollte. Sie bewegte den Kopf ganz eigenartig und ihr Lächeln sah irgendwie falsch aus. Trotzdem war es ganz eindeutig Hermine, die zu ihm herüber schlenderte und sich gelangweilt auf der Kassentheke abstützte, an der gerade niemand sein Geld lassen wollte. „Hermine?“ Aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie beeindruckt aus und ihm fiel auf, dass sie Kaugummi kaute. Das tat sie nie, weil ihre Eltern ihr eingeredet hatten, das wäre schlecht für die Zähne.   
  
„Ja, Schatz?“ Er zuckte zusammen und sie lachte ihn ganz unerwartet aus. Als er versuchte in Hermines Augen zu sehen, wurde ihm schwindelig, weil sie ihm so vertraut waren und auf einmal so anders aussahen. „Ok, ich merk schon, das klappt so nicht, Weasley.“  
  
„Wer oder was bist du?“ Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er fand sich in der lachhaften Situation, seiner eigenen Freundin die Hand zu schütteln, als würden sie einander nicht seit über einem Jahrzehnt kennen, wieder.   
  
„Astoria Greengrass. Ich glaube, wir hatten das Vergnügen noch nicht.“ Sie lächelte ihn breit an und er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach dem Gesicht von Astoria Greengrass. Oder irgendwelchen anderen brauchbaren Informationen über sie. „Bedank dich bei Loony Lovegood. Ich bin ein Opfer der Wissenschaft – deine Freundin ebenfalls. In ein paar Tagen bekommst du sie zurück und bis dahin … na ja, wir werden uns schon arrangieren.“ Sie fächelte sich mit der freien Hand Luft zu. „Warm hier drin. Lüftet ihr nie?“  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Hermines Hände waren eiskalt und ihr war schlecht. Obwohl draußen immer noch über zwanzig Grad waren, es ein beispiellos schöner Maitag war und die Besitzerin ihres Körpers sich alles andere als zu luftig angezogen hatte, fror sie und jeder ihrer Knochen zitterte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihr Büro bald verlassen musste.  
  
Ihre Kollegen hatten sie den ganzen Tag über skeptisch beobachtet und hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihre unangemessene Kleidung getuschelt, obwohl Hermine in einem der Waschräume mit ihrer Kosmetiktasche wirklich das Beste aus der Situation gemacht hatte. Es war ziemlich schwer ernst genommen zu werden, wenn man das Gesicht von Astoria Greengrass mit sich herumtrug, das so aussah, als würde es einer siebzehnjährigen Aushilfe in einem Eiscafé gehören. Trotzdem war sie auf sicherem Terrain und die Vorstellung in wenigen Minuten zu der Adresse, die Astoria ihr aufgeschrieben hatte, zu apparieren und so zu tun, als wäre sie wirklich und wahrhaftig Astoria Greegrass, blieb beängstigend.   
  
Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie es schlimmer fände, wenn Draco Malfoy sie innerhalb weniger Minuten enttarnen oder wenn er es nicht bemerken würde. Sie hatte ihn seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr aus der Nähe gesehen, wusste aber, dass er existierte und ebenfalls im Ministerium arbeitete. Allerdings in einer ganz anderen Abteilung als sie, sodass der unwahrscheinliche Fall, dass man einander begegnete oder im selben Fahrstuhl stand, bisher noch nicht eingetreten war.   
  
Astoria hatte ihr sogar ihren Schlüssel zu der Wohnung gegeben, die in einem der äußeren, vornehmeren Stadtteile von London lag und eher eine Haushälfte war. Sie hielt die Luft an, während sie die Tür aufschloss und versuchte, so normal wie jemand auszusehen, der gerade seine Wohnung betreten hatte.  
  
„Toria? Bist du das?“ Ihr erster Impuls war es zu fragen, wer es denn sonst sein sollte. Draco Malfoy würde ja wohl nicht an jeder Ecke Schlüssel verschenken. Aber sie unterdrückte die dämliche Antwort und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Da tauchte auch schon Draco Malfoy auf, der aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmer in den Flur trat und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. „Warum sagst du denn nichts? Wo warst du so lange?“  
  
„Ich hab den ganzen Tag geredet.“ Würde Astoria so etwas sagen? Oder würde sie direkt erzählen, was sie den lieben langen Tag getan hatte? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Hermine schätzte weder Draco Malfoy so interessiert, noch Astoria so geschwätzig ein. Sie wurde von seiner mitleidigen Miene überrascht und ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
„Hatte Blaise so einen Gesprächsbedarf?“ Sie nickte und versuchte ein bisschen gequält und genervt auszusehen, was ihr nicht besonders schwer fiel. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und hoffte, dass Draco Malfoy nicht der Typ für Begrüßungsküsse war.   
  
„Ich bin unheimlich müde. Stört es dich, wenn ich direkt schlafen gehe?“ Wenn das Haus so aufgebaut war wie die meisten anderen, dann war das Schlafzimmer wahrscheinlich oben. Aber was, wenn nicht? Wie konnte sie es rechtfertigen, dass sie nach ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer suchte?  
  
„Aber nein, ich muss sowieso noch ein paar Briefe beantworten. Und ich weiß ja wie ermüdend Blaise sein kann … geht es immer noch um diese Blondine, deren Namen er mir nicht verraten will? Oder du.“ Er klang ein bisschen beleidigt und Hermine schmunzelte ganz unwillkürlich. Anscheinend standen Blaise und Astoria sich näher als Blaise und Draco - oder sie ärgerten ihn bloß gerne. Hermine nahm sich vor, solche Dinge herauszufinden. Schlimmstenfalls würde sie sich bei Blaise Zabini erkundigen, den sie mit Hilfe von Luna sicherlich schnell finden könnte.   
  
Sie gab keine weitere Auskunft, sondern lächelte ihn nur still und ein bisschen selbstzufrieden an, während sie die Treppe hochging. Glücklicherweise war schon die zweite Tür, die sie vorsichtig öffnete, ein Schlafzimmer. Das Badezimmer war direkt daneben und nachdem sie aus Versehen erst die Kommode geöffnet hatte, in der Draco Malfoy seine Kleidung aufbewahrte, fand sie Astorias Unterwäsche und eine Auswahl an dezenten Nachthemden.  
  
Als sie sich auf das Doppelbett fallen ließ, merkte sie erst, dass sie nicht einmal gelogen hatte, sondern wirklich sehr müde war. Trotzdem schlief sie nicht sofort ein, sondern bekam sogar noch mit wie Draco Malfoy zu Bett ging. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen, drehte sich in Richtung der Wand und betete, dass er nicht merken würde, dass sie noch wach war. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter und sie verbot es sich laut aufzuschreien. „Gute Nacht, Toria.“ Sie gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, wie es Menschen im Halbschlaf zu machen pflegten, und hoffte, dass er nicht hören konnte, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug.  
  


* * *

  
  
Als Draco Malfoy noch im Halbschlaf einen Arm auf die Seite des Bettes fallen ließ, die nicht seine war, landete seine Hand auf der noch warmen, aber leeren Matratze. Verwirrt wachte er auf, um zu sehen, ob er noch träumte oder ob tatsächlich ein Wunder geschehen und Astoria vor ihm aufgestanden war.   
  
Er setzte sich auf und je wacher er wurde, umso deutlicher hörte er das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser, das aus dem Badezimmer kam. Astoria duschte. An einem Dienstagmorgen. Um halb sieben. Auch wenn er einräumen musste, dass sie gestern Abend wirklich früh zu Bett gegangen war, kam ihm irgendetwas daran komisch vor.   
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stand er auf und ging auf den Flur. Das Wasser lief immer noch, sodass er sich dafür entschied zuerst etwas zu essen. In der Küche angekommen, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Der Tisch war gedeckt und aus der Teekanne, die eigentlich nur er benutzte, dampfte es noch ein bisschen. Der Wasserhahn wurde abgedreht und er war erschüttert darüber wie schwach seine eigene Stimme klang. „Toria?“  
  
Toria erschien in einem Bademantel und mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt am oberen Ende der Treppe. „Guten Morgen.“ Sie lächelte ihn hellwach an und er konnte nicht anders und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
„Wann um alles in der Welt bist du aufgestanden?“ Auf einmal sah sie ganz verunsichert aus und er fragte sich, warum er eigentlich so vorwurfsvoll klang. Nur, weil es noch nie vorgekommen war, dass seine Freundin sich um das Frühstück gekümmert hatte, war es eigentlich kein Grund sich zu beschweren. Früher, als Draco noch häufiger alleine ausgegangen war, hatte sie ihn manchmal mit Kaffee und frischen Brötchen geweckt, aber das war immer nur dann der Fall gewesen, wenn er so spät aufstand, dass man eigentlich schon hätte Mittagessen können.   
  
„Vor einer Stunde. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen … mein Rhythmus ist wohl ein bisschen durcheinander geraten, weil ich gestern so früh zu Bett gegangen bin. Trinkst du keinen Tee mehr zum Frühstück?“  
  
„Doch, doch … ich war bloß überrascht.“  
  
„Okay. Ich geh mich dann fertig machen, fang ruhig schon mal an.“  
  
Während sie wieder verschwand und er sich seine erste Tasse Tee eingoss, grübelte er darüber nach, ob er irgendeinen entscheidenden Jahrestag vergessen hatte. Oder einen Geburtstag? Astoria war noch nie besonders sentimental gewesen und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie so etwas wie das Jubiläum ihrer ersten Verabredung oder ihres ersten gemeinsamen Urlaubs oder etwas ähnlich Dämliches feiern wollte. Der nächste Ansatz, den er verfolgte, war die Deutung des Frühstücks als eine Entschuldigung – aber wofür? Astoria hatte ihn noch nie ernsthaft auf die Palme gebracht und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie getan haben sollte, das eine derartige Wiedergutmachung erforderte? Wenn sie ihn schonend auf einen Besuch von ihrer Familie vorbereiten wollte, dann tat sie das normalerweise nicht in Form von einem gedeckten Tisch, sondern eher durch andere Gefälligkeiten.  
  
Er war noch zu keiner zufriedenstellenden Antwort für sich selbst gekommen, als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Sie hatte sich eine ihrer selten getragenen Blusen angezogen, ihre Haare zusammengemacht und sich geschminkt.   
  
„Was hast du denn heute vor?“  
  
„Arbeiten.“ Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich ein wenig rosa und sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie war nervös, aber er konnte sich den Grund dafür immer noch nicht erklären. Meistens schüttelte sie ihre Kolumnen aus dem Ärmel und nur sehr selten verlangten ihre Auftraggeber ihr irgendwelche Außeneinsätze ab, die eine formelle Garderobe voraussetzten. Klar, manchmal schmiss sie sich in irgendwelche glitzernden Kleider und ging bei einem schicken, privaten Abendessen oder einer kleinen Party vorbei, um irgendwelchen Gerüchten nachzujagen, aber gebügelte Blusen und schlichte schwarze Hosen erforderten diese Aufträge eher selten.  
  
„Auswärts?“  
  
„Oh ja, ich muss heute recht früh ins Ministerium und werde wahrscheinlich auch erst zum Abendessen wieder da sein.“ Ihm wurde klar, dass er sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit gesehen hatte, geschweige denn mit ihr zusammen gefrühstückt hatte. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie ihren Tee mit Milch trank. Außerdem strich sie sich diesmal eine nicht existente Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Geht es dir gut, Liebling?“ Sie verschluckte sich, schaffte es aber ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt rau und er bildete sich ein, dass ihre Hände ein wenig zittrig waren. Anscheinend war es doch nicht so leicht gegen seine innere Uhr anzukommen – oder sie hatte sich übernommen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich an einer Geschichte versuchte, die eine Nummer zu groß für sie war.   
  
„Ja, bestens, ich bin nur aufgeregt.“ Sie sah auf die Uhr (er wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Armbanduhr besaß) und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Und ich bin wahnsinnig spät dran, tut mir leid, ich muss wirklich los.“   
  
Weil es absolut nicht akzeptabel war, dass man es um sieben Uhr morgens schon so eilig hatte, packte er sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück. „In welcher Abteilung bist du denn im Ministerium? Ich kann dich um fünf abholen und wir können zusammen etwas essen gehen.“  
  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, wo genau ich lande … aber wir können uns im Atrium treffen. Ich kann aber auch in der Mittagspause einkaufen gehen und dann koche ich heute Abend eine Kleinigkeit.“  
  
„Unsinn.“ Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand und bemerkte, dass sie verlegen aussah. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen wie eine Zeitreise in sein letztes Schuljahr an, in dem sie noch so furchtbar zurückhaltend gewesen war und es herrlich leicht gewesen war, ihr zu nahe zu treten. „Übernimm dich nicht.“  
  
„Mach ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen.“ Er ließ sie gehen und wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass sie irgendetwas vor ihm verbarg.   
  


* * *

  
  
Über den Edelmut der Gryffindors hatte Astoria in ihrer Jugend gespottet, doch an diesem Morgen war sie zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass Ronald Weasley ihr ohne viele Worte sein Schlafzimmer überlassen und auf seinem eigenen Sofa übernachtet hatte. Als sie aufwachte, hoffte sie natürlich trotzdem, dass es ein Albtraum gewesen war und ihr Spiegelbild nicht Hermine Granger zeigte, aber natürlich war es kein Albtraum gewesen.  
  
Sie bediente sich am Kühlschrank von ihrem Gastgeber, klaute der Besitzerin ihres Körpers etwas von ihrem Shampoo und versuchte zwischen zahlreichen Blusen, Tops mit eigenartigen Schnüren und vielen Knöpfen irgendetwas halbwegs Gemütliches zu finden. Was genau sie mit diesem Tag anfangen wollte, wusste sie nicht, aber da sie sich oberhalb von einem der angeblich unterhaltsamsten Orte Londons befand, würde die Zeit schon irgendwie vergehen.   
  
Es waren bereits eine Handvoll Leute in dem Laden der Weasleys und während Astoria ohne besonderes Interesse die Auslagen begutachtete, hielt sie nach Ronald Ausschau. Hinter der Kasse stand ein blondes Mädchen mit einem albernen, geflochtenen Zopf und zu ihrem Schrecken kam nicht Ronald, sondern George Weasley auf sie zu. In ihrem zweiten Schuljahr waren George und Fred Weasley Legenden gewesen. Sie hatten ein Feuerwerk über dem Himmel von Hogwarts veranstaltet, das sogar die Silvesterexperimente von Albus Dumbledore in den Schatten gestellt hatte und alle Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal hatten damals heimlich für die beiden geschwärmt, obwohl sie Gryffindors waren und steinalt.  
  
„Astoria – richtig, oder?“ Besonders geheimniskrämerisch war hier wohl niemand. Georges Grinsen war angenehm breit und sie versuchte sich an dem ersten Lächeln des Tages. „George Weasley.“  
  
„Ist mir bekannt. Wo ist Ronald?“  
  
„Wow. Du sprichst sogar wie Hermine. Machst du das mit Absicht oder ist das einfach nur ein gruseliger Zufall?“ Gerade war so ziemlich alles an ihrem Leben gruselig, deshalb wusste sie nicht so genau, was sie mit dieser Bemerkung anfangen sollte. „Niemand, wirklich niemand, nicht mal unsere Mum, nennt ihn Ronald … nur Hermine. Und das auch nicht immer, aber wenn, dann betont sie seinen Namen haargenau so wie du. Schon krass.“  
  
„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, wo er ist.“  
  
„Und du bist auch noch spitzfindig. Traumhaft. Luna muss vollkommen aus dem Häuschen gewesen sein.“ Er verschränkte die Arme und wackelte einmal mit den Augenbrauen, als wäre irgendetwas besonders komisch. „Ron ist heute Vormittag unterwegs. Er prüft unsere Filiale in Hogsmeade jeden Dienstag und jeden Donnerstag.“ Er sagte das so, als wäre es eine echte Bereicherung für sie, das zu wissen. Sie hoffte, nicht mehr allzu viele Dienstage oder Donnerstage in diesem Körper zu verbringen.  
  
„Was weißt du über Lunas Experiment so?“  
  
„Nicht besonders viel. Sie hat mir vor ein paar Wochen davon erzählt und wie üblich war es totaler Irrsinn … aber irgendwie auch genial. Manchmal glaub ich, sie kann ihre eigenen Gedanken nur deshalb nicht besonders gut erklären, weil sie so brillant sind. Und vollkommen abgefahren. Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie darüber nachgedacht, was meine Seele so wiegen könnte … aber sie, sie schon.“  
  
Luna Lovegood war in ihren Augen nichts anderes als eine Wahnsinnige, aber sie kaufte George seine Begeisterung halbwegs ab, sodass sie eigentlich nicht länger Lust hatte mit ihm zu reden. Möglicherweise würde sie ja heute schon von der echten Hermine Granger hören, die keinerlei Begabung dafür hatte sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen. Dann könnte sie sich den Rest der Woche mit Draco darüber streiten, warum sie so verdammt dämlich war und Blaise einen Gefallen getan hatte.


	3. Nischen

**3 – Nischen**

  
  
  
Blaise Zabini war nicht vollkommen überrascht, als es an diesem Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe an seiner Tür klopfte. Während er sich die erstbeste Hose und einen Pullover überzog, wettete er mit sich selbst, ob es Hermine Grangers Geist oder ihr Körper war, der vor seiner Tür stand.   
  
Es war wirklich verblüffend wie sehr man einem anderen Menschen seine persönliche Note aufdrücken konnte. Obwohl er ganz eindeutig in das vertraute Gesicht von Astoria schaute, war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie von jemand anderem hergerichtet worden war. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, Astoria jemals so verzweifelt gesehen zu haben.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Hermine.“  
  
„Hilf mir.“ Er bat sie mit einem Nicken rein und sie schob sich an ihm vorbei in seinen schmalen Flur und ging zielstrebig geradeaus in Richtung seiner kleinen Küche. Eigentlich wollte er gerade ein guter Gastgeber sein und ihr etwas zu trinken anbieten, als sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und eine rosafarbene Strickjacke anstarrte, die über einer der Stuhllehnen hing. „Gehört die nicht Luna?“  
  
Blaise hatte eine vage Ahnung, was Hermine Granger von ihm hielt, und unterdrückte deshalb ein seliges Grinsen, damit sie ihn nicht direkt wieder für ein Arschloch hielt. Es war eine von Lunas irritierenden Eigenarten ständig irgendetwas bei ihm zu vergessen und nie wieder mitzunehmen. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie in Zeitlupe bei ihm einziehen, obwohl sie sich ständig weigerte über Nacht zu bleiben. „Ehm ja, hat sie hier liegen lassen.“ Hermine Grangers Augenbrauen verschwanden beinahe in ihrem Haaransatz. „Möchtest du irgendetwas dazu sagen?“  
  
„Absolut nicht, nein.“ Er würde darauf wetten, dass Luna eine eher unangenehme Unterhaltung bevorstand. „Draco will heute Abend mit Astoria Essen gehen und ich … ich kann einfach nicht mit ihm reden. Ich kann das nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl bei jedem Wort einen unverzeihlichen Fehler zu machen. Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass er es nicht merkt.“  
  
„Wenn du befürchtest beim Reden Fehler zu machen, dann rede doch einfach nicht so viel.“ Nun konnte er das Grinsen nicht länger zurückhalten. Die Vorstellung, dass Draco - wider besseren Wissens - mit Hermine Granger rummachen würde, war einfach zu köstlich.   
  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig, Zabini!“ Im Gegensatz zu Astoria, die jeder Situation etwas Komisches abgewinnen konnte, schien Hermine Granger keinen Galgenhumor zu besitzen. „Ich mag Luna und ich unterstütze ihre eigenartigen Ideen manchmal auch gerne, aber das hier geht einfach zu weit. Ich kann doch nicht … ich bin mit Ron zusammen und Malfoy ist widerlich und ich … ich kann das nicht.“   
  
„War Draco bisher wirklich so widerlich? Bei Astoria ist er eigentlich … ein anderer Mensch.“ Ganz so extrem würde er das Astoria gegenüber niemals formulieren, aber es war immer wieder verblüffend wie weich Draco war, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Astoria wusste zwar sehr genau wie Draco sein konnte, aber in ihrer Gegenwart gab er sich eigentlich immer Mühe seine besten Seiten zu zeigen. Nur einige, wenige Male hatte Blaise miterlebt wie Draco zu seiner alten Wut zurückgefunden hatte, als Astoria dabei gewesen war.  
  
„Nein, er war nicht richtig widerlich … aber es ist immer noch Malfoy und auch, wenn er seine Freundin „Liebling“ nennt und ihr die Hand küsst, ist er kein guter Mensch.“ Die morgendlichen Szenen in Dracos Haus konnte Blaise sich direkt bildlich vorstellen und er konnte in gewisser Weise sogar nachvollziehen, warum Hermine traumatisiert war. So früh am Tag diskutierte Draco nicht und es war beinahe unmöglich sich vor zwölf Uhr mittags mit ihm zu streiten. „Bitte … ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß nichts über die Beziehung der Beiden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie zusammen sind, ich weiß nicht mal wie Astoria sich bei ihm verhält, ich weiß nicht, was er von mir erwartet.“  
  
„Das willst du also von mir? Informationen über das … Privatleben der Beiden?“  
  
„Eigentlich will ich darüber gar nichts wissen, weil es mich rein gar nichts angeht, aber da es mich irgendwie doch was angeht, vermute ich, es wäre hilfreich. Es ist zwar nicht mein Körper, aber Astoria kann doch wirklich nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mit Malfoy… mal ehrlich, das ist doch verrückt.“  
  
„Du machst dich verrückt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du denkst, aber Draco wird dich schon nicht bedrängen. Wenn du dich freundlich verhältst und ihm signalisierst, dass du gerade nicht so intim werden willst, dann wird er das schon so hinnehmen. Es wird ihn vielleicht wundern, aber er würde Astoria nie drängen oder etwas tun, wenn sie es nicht will. Sei einfach ehrlich und sag, dass du nicht wohlfühlst. Behaupte, du hättest Bauchschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, Kreislaufprobleme oder sonst was. Ein paar Schmatzer wirst du ja wohl vertragen.“   
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht wie ein kleines Mädchen, dem man eine glitschige Kröte anstatt einer flauschigen Katze in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Aber auf wundersame Weise glätteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge schließlich. „So habe ich das noch nicht betrachtet … er hat schon heute Morgen gefragt, ob es mir gut geht.“ Das war typisch für Draco. Er war nicht blind, wenn es um auffälliges Verhalten ging, aber er war immer geneigt nach naheliegenden Gründen dafür zu suchen. Und wenn man Draco jemals erkältet erlebt hatte, dann wusste man, warum er glaubte, dass eine angeschlagene Gesundheit einen Menschen verändern konnte. „Das ist gar nicht so dumm.“  
  
„Und damit habe ich wahrscheinlich das größte Kompliment erhalten, das ich je von dir bekommen werde. Also, war es das oder brauchst du sonst noch was?“  
  
„Sagt sie Schatz zu ihm oder so was?“ Sie sah ihn giftig an, weil er sie nun endgültig auslachte.  
  
„Ja, manchmal tut sie das. Aber nicht ganz ohne Ironie. Soweit ich weiß, verwendet sie einfach nur ganz normal seinen Vornamen … aber ich kann dir natürlich nicht sagen, was hinter geschlossenen Türen passiert.“ Sie lächelte gequält.  
  
„Wollte ich auch gar nicht wissen.“ Er machte sie nicht darauf aufmerksam, dass sie in der Vergangenheitsform davon sprach, sondern strengte sich an ein freundliches, aufmunterndes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Oh, eine Sache noch … ist Astoria klug? Ich kenne sie wirklich nicht und ich kann anhand des gestrigen Tages und der Tatsache, dass sie für eine Person wie Rita Kimmkorn arbeitet, einfach nicht einschätzen, ob sie was im Kopf hat.“  
  
„Toria ist clever … aber sie würde vielleicht nicht versuchen über Elfenrechte oder historische Ereignisse zu diskutieren. Allerdings neigt sie genau wie du dazu immer alles besser zu wissen, also musst du dich nicht zu sehr zurückhalten.“ Ein weiteres Mal bemerkte er wie eigenartig ordentlich sie angezogen war. „Aber bediene dich vielleicht lieber bei den Sachen, die in ihrem Schrank ganz oben liegen … so würde sie nie rumlaufen.“ Ihm entging der tadelnde Blick in Richtung von Lunas Strickjacke nicht, aber sie sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern apparierte direkt aus seiner Küche heraus.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sich Hermine, dass sie ein wenig leichtfertiger sein könnte. Sicherlich gab es Menschen, die ihre Lage mit Humor nehmen würden, die es einfach zum Schreien komisch fänden, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy zu Abend essen würde. Aber Hermine war einfach nicht nach Lachen zumute, als sie nach einem zermürbend seltsamen Tag, an dem keiner ihrer Kollegen mit ihr gesprochen hatte (aber es hatte auch niemand mehr skeptische Blicke für ihr Äußeres übrig gehabt), durch das Atrium des Ministeriums ging und nach Draco Malfoy Ausschau hielt.   
  
Hermine mochte das Atrium, in dem die meisten Kamine des Ministeriums waren und in dem immer Betrieb war. Es war, zumindest in diesem Jahrzehnt, kein dunkler Ort, sondern ein glänzendes Beispiel dafür, dass auch das Zaubereiministerium unter der Leitung von Kingsley Shacklebolt im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen war.   
  
Als eine schwatzende Gruppe Hexen in einheitlichen violetten Umhängen an ihr vorbeizog, sah sie zwischen den hektischen umhergehenden Köpfen etwas Blondes und als die Hexen verschwunden waren, stand sie einem lächelnden Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu reagieren und nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er sie an sich zog und ihr einen – dankenswerterweise sehr kurzen – Kuss gab. Höchstens zwei Sekunden hatte Malfoys Mund ihren berührt, das konnte man doch ertragen, oder? (Eigentlich nicht, aber sie hatte keine Wahl.)  
  
„Und? Wessen dunkle Geheimnisse hast du heute beleuchtet?“ Er hatte immer noch einen Arm um sie gelegt und dirigierte sie in Richtung von einem der Kamine. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sie hinbringen würde und das sollte sie vermutlich in Panik versetzen, aber sie war noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg, dass seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte lag und er sie fragte, wie ihr Tag gewesen war. Hermine besann sich darauf, dass sie eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Lügnerin war – oder wenigstens genug Verstand hatte, um halbwegs glaubwürdige Unwahrheiten zu konstruieren.  
  
„Ich war in dem Büro von Luna Lovegood.“ Draco Malfoy sah verdutzt aus, sagte aber nicht direkt etwas, sondern maß erst gekonnt das Flohpulver ab und schickte sie in einen anderen Kamin, der offenbar zu einem Restaurant gehörte, das von einem Zauberer betrieben wurde.  
  
Ein Kellner empfing sie und schickte sie ohne viele Worte zu einem Tisch, der ohne Frage einer der besseren Tische des Hauses war. Klar. Malfoy war ein Snob, wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Allerdings wirkte das Restaurant nicht ausnehmend protzig und die weiche Sitzbank, auf der sie landete, hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Hermine hätte sich einen Stuhl gewünscht, denn so saß sie nicht gegenüber von Draco Malfoy, sondern direkt neben ihm. Und das war doch ein wenig … intim.   
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lovegood im Ministerium angestellt ist. Das ist so … schockierend seriös.“ Wenn sie gerade ein wenig besser auf Luna zu sprechen gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie etwas zu seinem lästerlichen Tonfall gesagt, doch so sagte sie nichts dagegen und konzentrierte sich auf die Speisekarte.  
  
„Geht so. Ich habe nicht genau verstanden, was ihr Job ist, aber na ja, sie hat einen.“  
  
„Und inwiefern ist es für die Leserschaft der „Hexenwoche“ bedeutsam zu erfahren, womit Loony Lovegood ihr Geld verdient?“ Der Kellner, der eine Flasche Elfenwein brachte und ihre Bestellung entgegennahm, verschaffte ihr ein wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie groß der Bär sein sollte, den sie ihm aufband. Wenn sie anfangen würde von Seelenwanderungen und vertauschten Körpern zu reden, dann würde er womöglich eins und eins zusammenzählen. Er war schließlich nicht total unterbelichtet.   
  
„Ach, ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Rita ist es aber enorm wichtig. Ich glaube, es geht um ihr persönliches Interesse an den Lovegoods. Schließlich hätte es auch sein können, dass Luna dieses Magazin ihres Vaters weiterführt, das zwar keine Konkurrenz für die „Hexenwoche“ ist, aber auch nicht irrelevant.“ Außerdem war Hermine sich ziemlich sicher, dass Rita Kimmkorn immer noch nicht damit leben konnte, dass sie selbst einst etwas im „Klitterer“ veröffentlicht hatte. Hoffentlich erinnerte sich Draco Malfoy ebenfalls an diese goldene Stunde des investigativen Journalismus.   
  
„Also scheucht sie dich mal wieder nur zu ihrem persönlichen Vergnügen herum? Du solltest ihr wirklich klarmachen, dass sie so nicht mit dir umspringen kann. Du bist immerhin nicht ihre persönliche Assistentin, sondern eine freie Mitarbeiterin. Und du weißt, dass du nicht auf sie angewiesen bist.“ Er meinte es womöglich gut, aber Hermine fand es nicht so viel besser auf ihn angewiesen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich sah Astoria das anders, aber Astoria war nicht hier. Nicht wirklich hier.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung … es war eigentlich sogar ganz lustig. Luna Lovegood ist ja alles, aber langweilig ist sie ganz sicher nicht.“ In ihr keimte ein boshafter Gedanke und sie wusste, dass Luna es nicht verdient hatte so in die Pfanne gehauen zu werden – Blaise Zabini aber schon. „Außerdem werden wir sie in Zukunft sowieso öfter sehen.“  
  
„Wieso denn das?“ Es war niederträchtig, aber das war ihr egal. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass das etwas war, das Astoria Greengrass auch tun würde. Oder doch nicht? Immerhin schien sie es bisher noch nicht weitergesagt zu haben – oder war sie Montag überrascht worden?  
  
„Na ja, besagte Blondine, der Blaise nachstellt-“ Draco Malfoy unterbrach sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung und großen Augen.  
  
„Du verarschst mich. Blaise versucht doch nicht wirklich Loony Lovegood flachzulegen.“ Wenn die letzten Jahre mit Ron und George sie nicht ein wenig abgehärtet hätten, dann hätte sie sich an seiner Ausdrucksweise gestört, doch so fand sie es beinahe erleichternd, dass Draco Malfoy ganz normal redete.   
  
„Hat er glaube ich schon, aber er lässt sie trotzdem nicht in Ruhe.“ Er sah baff entsetzt aus und sie lächelte ganz automatisch.   
  
„Manchmal versteh ich ihn einfach nicht … Blaise und Lovegood. Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Wie lange geht das denn schon? Weihnachten war er doch noch Hals über Kopf verknallt in diese … Ministeriumsangestellte. Wow. Hast du das die ganze Zeit gewusst?“ Wäre er eingeschnappt, wenn sie es bejahen würde?  
  
„Nein, nicht direkt, aber irgendwann hat Blaise sich verplappert.“  
  
„Manchmal bedauere ich es wirklich, dass du jetzt seine Kummerkastentante bist … aber vermutlich hätte ich nicht angemessen reagieren können, wenn er mir erklärt hätte, dass er auf Loony Lovegood steht.“  
  
„Findest du sie nicht mal ein bisschen hübsch?“ Es war ein unsäglich fantastischer Zufall, dass so eine simple Frage genügte, um Draco Malfoy in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und es war vielleicht die erste schöne Überraschung des Abends.  
  
„Sie ist speziell.“  
  
„Stell sie dir ohne den komischen Schmuck und die gelben Kleider vor.“ Gelb war einfach nicht Lunas Farbe, aber das würde sie vermutlich niemals akzeptieren. Es war eine kleine Ewigkeit her, dass sie dieselbe Frage Harry und Ron gestellt hatte. Harry hatte sie damit zugesetzt, als er mit Luna zu der Weihnachtsparty von Horace Slughorn gegangen war und Ron hatte sie vor vier Jahren, in den Sommerferien vor ihrem letzten Schuljahr, überfallen, als Luna und Ginny im Garten der Weasleys in der Sonne gelegen hatten. Ohne irgendwelchen überflüssigen Stoff an ihren Oberkörpern.   
  
Von Beiden hatten sie eine ähnliche Antwort bekommen wie in diesem Moment von Draco Malfoy. „Ja, vermutlich ist sie irgendwie schon ganz attraktiv … aber sie wird vermutlich nie aufhören gelbe Kleider und hässlichen Schmuck zu tragen, also was soll’s.“   
  
„Sie hat schon eine ziemlich gute Figur.“  
  
„Ja, kann sein … warum reden wir noch darüber?“  
  
„Warum denn nicht? Ist es dir unangenehm? Dann erzähl mir von deinem Tag. Erzähl mir irgendwas anderes.“ Am liebsten hätte sie Luna heute höchstpersönlich darauf angesprochen, aber diese Unterhaltung hob sie sich für einen freien Abend auf, an dem sie Luna nicht dabei stören würde sich um das Gegenmittel zu kümmern. Außerdem hatte sie heute wirklich genug um die Ohren gehabt. Es war fraglich, ob sie eine Unterhaltung mit und über Blaise Zabini innerhalb von 24 Stunden verkraftet hätte.  
  
Draco Malfoy, der anscheinend gar keine Lust hatte über Blaise und Luna zu philosophieren, ging ihrer Aufforderung nach und schilderte ihr einige mäßig spannende Marotten seiner Arbeitskollegen und bis das Essen kam, geschah rein gar nichts Verwerfliches, abgesehen davon, dass seine Hand irgendwann auf ihrem Bein landete und dort liegen blieb. Aber das war okay, denn es war ja nicht wirklich ihr Bein, sondern das Bein von Astoria Greengrass.  
  


* * *

  
  
„Ich habe meine Jacke bei dir vergessen.“ Blaise trug seinen Schlafanzug, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. Luna hatte nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber eigentlich nicht angenommen, dass es schon so spät war. „Hab ich dich geweckt?“  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht.“ In seinem Flur hing eine kleine, komische Kuckucksuhr, die ihr verriet, dass es halb zehn war. Nicht so spät, aber auch nicht mehr so früh. Hinter ihm, am Ende des Flurs, sah sie ihre Jacke über einem der Küchenstühle hängen. Dort hatte sie gestern Abend gesessen. Er hatte wirklich gekocht und sich Mühe gegeben. „Ich wollte sie dir vorbeibringen.“  
  
„Hast du aber nicht.“ Genau wie sie ihren Schal, ihre Handschuhe, ein Armband und eine Brille nie zurückbekommen hatte. Natürlich vergaß sie nicht all diese Dinge bei ihm, sondern ließ sie absichtlich zurück, aber es war trotzdem interessant, dass er nie etwas dazu sagte oder ihr etwas wiedergab.   
  
„Ja, entschuldige, ich hab heute Morgen nicht mehr daran gedacht.“  
  
„Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Es ist doch mein Fehler gewesen, dass ich sie nicht wieder angezogen habe.“ Ihr fiel nicht zum ersten Mal auf, dass Blaise manchmal mehr und manchmal weniger schlagfertig war. Ob es von der Tageszeit abhing oder an seiner Vorbereitungszeit hatte sie noch nicht rausgefunden.   
  
„Möchtest du reinkommen?“  
  
„Das muss ich wohl. Die Jacke wird nicht zu mir laufen, oder?“ Nicht ohne einen kleinen, überflüssigen Aufrufzauber. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie an ihm vorbei und blieb vor dem Stuhl stehen. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er ihr gefolgt war. Eigentlich sah es ganz richtig aus, wie die Jacke dort hing. So als hätte Luna sie wirklich zufällig dort liegen gelassen.   
  
„Hast du Hermine heute gesehen? Oder Astoria?“  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Du?“  
  
„Ich hab Astoria in der Winkelgasse besucht. Ihr scheint es ganz gut zu gehen. Sie und der Weasleyzwilling haben sich ziemlich gut verstanden und als ich gegangen bin, hat sie gerade ein kleines Mädchen beraten, das seinem großen Bruder einen Streich spielen wollte.“ Er machte eine Pause und räusperte sich. „Um Astoria muss man sich in den seltensten Fällen Sorgen machen. Irgendwie schafft sie es immer und überall Spaß zu haben. Sie ist hervorragend darin sich selbst zu unterhalten oder andere Menschen dazu zu bringen, sich für sie der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.“  
  
„Warst du mal in sie verliebt?“ So eine Frage zu stellen war gemein, aber das musste er vertragen können. Alles, was sie einst über Blaise Zabini gewusst hatte, war schließlich, dass er keine besonders nette Person war. Und sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob „nett“ wirklich das richtige Wort war, um ihn zu beschreiben.  
  
„Nein, klang das so?“  
  
„Ach, nur ein bisschen. Eigentlich nicht.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte ihn überfordert. Vielleicht hätte er versucht sie zu küssen, wenn sie diese letzte Frage nicht gestellt hätte. Wollte sie das? Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, aber jedes Mal stellte sie sich wieder dieselben Fragen. Was wollte sie? Warum war sie hier? War sie letzten Endes nicht besser als er, der immer mal wieder ohne Vorankündigung in ihrem Büro stand und sich nicht einmal fadenscheinige Gründe ausdachte? „Bist du in mich verliebt?“  
  
„Du bist gnadenlos.“ Aus seinem Mund klang das nach einem Kompliment und sie bemerkte, dass seine Hände nach ihren suchten, also kam sie ihm zuvor und verschränkte ihre Finger in seinen. „Und ja, irgendwie bin ich in dich verliebt.“ Seine Stimme klang leiser als sonst und sie vermutete, dass es ihm gar nicht leicht fiel ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Blickkontakt war so oder so nicht seine Stärke.   
  
„Warum hast du das dann noch nie gesagt?“  
  
„Was ändert es denn? Du weißt es doch. Es könnte gar nicht offensichtlicher sein.“  
  
Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Es wäre trotzdem schön gewesen, wenn ich nicht hätte fragen müssen.“ Da er das Licht nicht eingeschaltet hatte und es draußen bereits dämmerte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich ein bisschen rot wurde oder ob sie sich das nur einbildete. „Gute Nacht, Blaise.“  
  
Luna war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie auch dieses Mal einfach so gehen lassen würde und sie gab ihm eine Chance, indem sie ein wenig langsamer ging als nötig. „Warte!“ Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Deine Jacke…“ Vielleicht würde er nie so ganz über seinen Schatten springen, sondern weiter um jeden Zentimeter kämpfen. Vielleicht würde sie für immer darauf warten, dass er endlich tat, was er wollte und sagte, was er wollte, aber vielleicht fände sie das gar nicht so schlimm, wenn das zumindest bedeuten würde, dass er für immer in ihrer Nähe bleiben würde. Vielleicht war dieses „nah“, das sie hatten, nah genug. Vielleicht würde sich alles andere irgendwie fügen. Luna holte sich die Jacke nicht zurück und sie riskierte keinen Blick, sondern apparierte zurück in ihr Haus und überlegte, ob sie Blaise Zabini wohl schon morgen wiedersehen würde.


	4. Begierde

**4 – Begierde**

  
  
  
Gemessen an ihrem seltsamen Verhalten am Morgen wurde es ein netter Abend. Draco war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn nicht auf den Arm nahm und sich das Konstrukt Loony Zabini einfach nur ausdachte. Niemals würde er von sich behaupten, dass er alle Abgründe von Blaise Zabini kannte, aber es war schwer vorstellbar, dass Blaise es so lange geschafft hatte etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen und nicht einmal ansatzweise davon zu erzählen. Er war zwar kein Prahler, aber für gewöhnlich machte er kein Geheimnis darum, mit wem er etwas hatte und mit wem nicht. In der Vergangenheit war er manchmal unangemessen stark ins Detail gegangen und diese Zeiten waren längst vorbei, aber wirklich verschwiegen war er nicht.  
  
Irgendwann – sie hatte sich gerade dazu geäußert, dass die Kinder von Luna und Blaise gewiss sehr süß wären – verschluckte sich Astoria kichernd an ihrem dritten Glas Wein und er beschloss, dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Sie sah maßlos erschüttert aus, als er keine Anstalten machte das Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen, sondern hinaus auf die Straße trat. Sie schwankte leicht.  
  
„Bist du zu beschwipst, um drei Blocks zu Fuß zu bewältigen?“ Auf einmal sah sie erleichtert aus, als hätte sie ganz vergessen wie kurz der Weg war. „Ich trage dich auch, wenn du dich auf den letzten Metern nicht mehr halten kannst.“  
  
„Es geht mir gut.“ Astoria vergaß mit einer erstaunlichen Regelmäßigkeit, dass sie bedeutend weniger Alkohol vertrug, als sie glaubte. Gerne erinnerte er sie an den 45. Geburtstag seines Vaters, bei dem sie sich an einem unschuldigen Punsch bedient hatte und nach zwei Stunden jammernd und faselnd im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gelegen hatte. Weder seine Mutter, noch sein Vater hatten etwas davon mitbekommen, aber es war ihr immer noch ausgesprochen peinlich, dass sie ihn eine halbe Stunde lang an ihrer Vision, dass sie eines Tages heiraten und in einem großen Haus mit drei Kindern leben würden, hatte teilhaben lassen und dann an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen war. Damals waren sie erst knapp ein Jahr zusammen gewesen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn mit ihrem wahrscheinlich zutiefst ehrlichen Gefasel verscheucht hatte, aber irgendwie hatte es ihn gefreut. Es war ein umwerfendes Gefühl, dass so eine kluge, bissige und gleichzeitig süße Person wie Astoria Greengrass ihm wirklich so viel Raum in ihrem Leben geben wollte.   
  
Während er in seinen Erinnerungen hängen geblieben war, war Astoria zielstrebig in die falsche Richtung losgegangen. Lachend lief er ihr nach, packte ihre Hand und drehte sie um. „Sicher, dass du keinen Transport brauchst?“  
  
„Untersteh dich, mich in der Öffentlichkeit über die Schulter zu werfen, als wäre ich ein Besen!“ Kompromisse waren eigentlich nicht seine Stärke, aber weil sie sehr bestimmt klang, begnügte er sich damit einen Arm um sie zu legen, sodass sie zumindest keine Schlangenlinien lief oder in die falsche Straße abbog. Sie schmollte ein bisschen. „Ich bin nicht betrunken.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Liebling. Ich halte dich einfach gerne fest, darf ich das nicht?“  
  
„Seit wann stellst du so blöde Fragen?“ Er mochte diese patzige Astoria, aber er mochte es noch lieber, wenn er ihr Schmollen verschwinden lassen konnte. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Nach ein paar Sekunden schob sie ihn von sich weg und sah irgendwie brüskiert aus. Es mochte am Licht der Straßenlaternen liegen, aber ihr Gesicht hatte einen Grünstich bekommen.  
  
„Ist dir schlecht?“ Für ihre Antwort brauchte sie alarmierend lange, aber schließlich schüttelte sie ganz leicht den Kopf.   
  
„Ich will einfach nur schlafen.“ Sie ließ sich ein bisschen gegen ihn fallen und weil er sich im Gegensatz zu ihr ziemlich sicher auf den Beinen fühlte und nicht eine Ewigkeit nach Hause brauchen wollte, machte er seine Drohung wahr und hob sie auf seine Arme. Sie quietschte leise und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er quer über die Straße ging, um dem Weg ein wenig abzukürzen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stark bist.“  
  
„Bin ich nicht, du bist einfach eine halbe Portion.“ War sie nicht, aber sie war immerhin bedeutend kleiner als er und hatte keine Steine in den Taschen. Trotzdem war es irgendwie schmeichelhaft, dass sie so beeindruckt aussah. Wahrscheinlich würde er diese Aktion mit üblem Muskelkater bezahlen, aber das war es ihm wert. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und als seine Haustür in Sicht kam, schnarchte sie leise.  
  
Als er sie vorsichtig wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße stellte, um die Türe aufzuschließen, murmelte sie etwas. „Du bist ganz anders, als ich dachte.“  
  
„Lass die Augen einfach zu, Liebling.“ Nachdem er sie ins Bett gebracht hatte, ihr die seltsam förmlichen Kleider ausgezogen, ihr ein Glas mit Leitungswasser auf ihren Nachttisch gestellt und sie zugedeckt hatte, ging er ins Badezimmer. Sein Spiegelbild grinste ihn an. An solchen Abenden dachte er häufig an die Bemerkung, die seine Mutter vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gemacht hatte: Mit Astoria würde er sich vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal blamieren, aber er würde sich nicht so schnell langweilen.   
  


* * *

  
  
Der Auftritt von Luna ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und Blaise war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie am nächsten Tag so oder so mit ihm rechnete, deswegen verbrachte er seine Mittagspause nicht in der Kantine, sondern pilgerte in der Hoffnung, sie alleine anzutreffen, zu ihrem Büro.  
  
Luna hatte die Tür wie so oft ein Stück offen gelassen. Dennoch klopfte er sporadisch an den Türrahmen und vermutete prompt, dass sie die Tür zum Lüften geöffnet hatte. In dem Raum herrschte ein so dichter Nebel, dass man die Luft mit den Händen förmlich zerschneiden konnte. Luna trug eine überdimensionale Schutzbrille und war über einen brodelnden Kessel gebeugt. Die Waage war verrückt worden und im Zentrum des Zimmers stand nun der Tisch, auf dem der Kessel platziert worden war. Rings herum waren ominöse Zutaten verteilt. Blaise war sich nicht sicher, ob die Tüte Zuckermäuse Bestandteil des Rezepts war oder ihr Mittagessen darstellen sollte.  
  
„Hey.“ Sie schaute kurz auf, lächelte flüchtig und kippte dann etwas, das ihn an Kieselsteine erinnerte, in den Kessel. Es gab eine kleine Explosion und er zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, aber sie wirkte sehr zufrieden. Zaubertränke, das waren manchmal kalkulierte Katastrophen, das hatte er aus dem jahrelangen Unterricht von Severus Snape und auch später von Horace Slughorn gelernt. Obwohl weder Snape, noch sein Nachfolger jemals von Lunas Fähigkeiten geschwärmt hatten, schien sie sehr viel mehr mitgenommen zu haben, als er selbst. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mit Waage und Kessel gearbeitet hatte.   
  
„Lass bitte die Tür offen. Der Trank braucht Sauerstoff. Und ich auch.“  
  
„Eine Schande, dass du kein Fenster hast.“  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was Kingsley Shacklebolt sich dabei gedacht hat, aber na ja … jetzt lohnt es sich sowieso nicht mehr mit ihm über einen anderen Raum zu verhandeln.“ Sie sprach schneller als sonst und er konnte ihr noch weniger folgen als an anderen Tagen. Eigentlich war er mit so etwas wie einem Plan hergekommen. Er hatte endlich klären wollen, was das zwischen ihnen war oder werden konnte. Er war sogar mehr oder weniger dazu bereit gewesen sich eine endgültige Abfuhr einzufangen, aber er kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er eine so konfuse Luna nicht ernstnehmen würde, wenn sie ihn wegschicken würde. „Ich höre hier bald auf. Das sollte ich dir vielleicht erzählen.“  
  
„Wieso?“ Insgeheim würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn Kingsley Shacklebolt endgültig genug von ihren minimal wissenschaftlichen Ansätzen hatte und ihre Arbeit zu Schwachsinn erklären würde. Natürlich wünschte er es ihr nicht, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie meistens an das glaubte, was sie den lieben langen Tag so sagte, aber es war nicht unvorstellbar, dass Lunas Anstellung im Ministerium umstritten war. „Wurde dir gekündigt?“  
  
„Oh, nein, ich werde nur in Zukunft zu Hause arbeiten und nicht mehr im Ministerium.“ Für ihn klang das immer noch nach einer Entlassung, aber er wollte ihr unter keinen Umständen zu nahe treten und ihr Weltbild stören, wenn sie etwas Explosives quasi in den Händen hielt. „Ich bekomme ein Baby.“  
  
Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte jemand in seinem Kopf alle Lichter ausgeschaltet. Er sah sie und er hörte sie laut und deutlich, aber er war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen wie er guckte.   
  
„Und es ist von mir?“ Das war eine unsäglich unsensible Frage und er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er es irgendwie anders formuliert hätte, aber über seine Stimmbänder hatte er in diesem Moment keine Kontrolle. Sie verzog keine Miene.  
  
„Andernfalls würde ich es dir nicht erzählen.“  
  
„Seit wann weißt du es?“  
  
„Noch nicht lange. Seit letzter Woche.“ Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern zerrieb konzentriert irgendein Kraut über dem Kessel. Ausnahmsweise zwang Blaise sich dazu sie so sachlich wie möglich zu betrachten. Luna war ein Jahr jünger als er. Sie war im Februar 21 geworden und sie arbeitete seit drei Jahren im Ministerium. Obwohl sie zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen waren, hatten sie dort nie ausnehmend viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Genau genommen kannte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut, auch wenn sie ihm seit über einem halben Jahr manchmal das Gefühl gab, dass er nicht vollkommen irrelevant für sie war. „Ich weiß, dass wir nie darüber geredet haben, ob das zwischen uns etwas Festes ist und ich erwarte nichts von dir. Du musst dich nicht zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlen. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, nicht immer, und du hast ganz sicher nie geplant so früh Vater zu werden. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du überhaupt Kinder möchtest, aber ich bitte dich um nichts. Und ich hätte dich gestern nicht dazu nötigen dürfen etwas zu sagen, was du vielleicht gar nicht so meinst.“  
  
Der Nebel im Raum verschleierte seine Sicht und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dieses typische, undurchschaubare Lächeln aufgelegt hatte oder ob sie weinte. Blaise wusste, dass er nicht gut darin war, wenn es darum ging im richtigen Augenblick die richtigen Worte zu finden und er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber er war nicht zu blöd, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt irgendetwas tun musste. Ehe sie ihn abwehren konnte oder sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch oder einer ihrer Apparaturen verstecken konnte, umarmte er sie.   
  
Nach einer Weile spürte er ihre Hände, die sich um seinen Rücken schlangen und ihren warmen Atem an seiner Schulter. Er fühlte sich schon ein bisschen besser. Als hätte er es nicht direkt und mit Bravour vermasselt. Möglicherweise wäre er sogar in der Lage etwas nicht total Dämliches von sich zu geben. „Du hast mich nicht dazu gezwungen, irgendwas zu sagen, was ich nicht sagen wollte. Ich mag dich … ich mag dich wirklich, aber ich bin auch wirklich schlecht darin solche Sachen zu sagen. Und ich hatte irgendwie immer das Gefühl, du würdest vor mir weglaufen.“  
  
„Ich bin ja auch von dir weggelaufen. Aber ich war nicht schnell genug.“  
  
„Meine Beine sind ja auch länger.“ Er konnte ihr gedämpftes Lachen hören und als der Kessel neben ihnen bedrohlich blubberte und sie sich von ihm löste, sah sie zwar irgendwie aufgewühlt aus, aber wenigstens nicht mehr so täuschend ruhig. Dieses leichte Zittern und dieser Hauch von Unsicherheit kamen ihm weitaus echter vor als ihre ewige Unnahbarkeit.   
  
„Ich will dein Leben nicht ruinieren, weißt du? Und nur weil du mich magst, heißt das ja nicht, dass du sie auch magst. Oder ihn. Es eben.“   
  
„Ach, jetzt hör schon auf damit – wie deutlich muss ich denn noch werden? Ich würde dir auch hinterherlaufen, wenn du einen Ghul zur Welt bringen würdest.“  
  
„Das war unerwartet niedlich. Und ein bisschen eklig.“ Wahrscheinlich sollte er sie einfach seiner Mutter vorstellen. Diese schlichte Zusammenfassung seiner Person würde seine Mutter einen ganzen Nachmittag lang erfreuen.   
  
„Gut.“  
  
„Gut.“ Sie lächelte. „Also ist es kein Geheimnis?“ Wenn sie bisher wirklich gedacht hatte, dass er niemandem von ihr erzählt hatte, dann war sie wirklich zu gut für diese Welt. Oder sie hatte anders als er keine Freunde, die sich für ihr Privatleben interessierten und in regelmäßigen Abständen Fragen danach stellten.   
  
„War es das? Das hättest du vielleicht deutlicher machen sollen.“ Auf einmal musste er an Hermine Granger denken und daran, dass er eigentlich angenommen hatte, dass Luna eine Konfrontation unmittelbar bevorstand. „Außerdem hättest du dann deinen Kram nicht bei mir liegen lassen dürfen.“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen und er nahm das als stumme Aufforderung ihr von Hermines Besuch zu erzählen. Als er diese kurze Episode geschildert hatte, ertappte er sich dabei, dass er dazu überging von Astoria zu sprechen und schließlich von Draco und von Daphne Greengrass und wie er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören konnte. Seine Mittagspause war längst vorbei, aber Luna hörte ihm zu und die Zuckermäuse waren sowieso besser als das, was er in den letzten Minuten noch in der Kantine hätte abstauben können.  
  


* * *

  
  
Es war bereits Mittag, aber ihr Kopf fühlte sich immer noch schwer an. Sie schämte sich und zugleich hasste sie diesen fremden Körper, den sie so schlecht kannte. Sie war seit ihrem achtzehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr ernsthaft betrunken gewesen und sie hatte sich überhaupt noch nie so sehr verschätzt, dass sie mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht wäre, aber obwohl sie nicht wesentlich schwerer oder größer als Astoria war, schien ihr eigener Körper wesentlich besser mit Elfenwein umzugehen.   
  
Sie war davon aufgewacht, dass Draco Malfoy über ihre Wange gestrichen hatte. Wenn sie nicht so schlapp gewesen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht geschrien, aber so akzeptierte sie den Albtraum. „Wie geht’s dir?“ Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er nicht besonders laut sprach.  
  
„Nicht so toll.“ Er schmunzelte und sie hätte heulen können.   
  
„Bleib doch zu Hause. Rita kann auch mal einen Tag ohne dich auskommen.“ Sie gab ein uneindeutiges Geräusch von sich. Warum sah er eigentlich so fit aus? Ach ja, weil drei Gläser Wein eigentlich ein Witz waren. „Ich muss jetzt los. Erhol dich noch ein bisschen.“ Ein Kuss landete auf ihrer Stirn und er ließ sie, immer noch offensichtlich belustigt, in ihrem Elend alleine.  
  
Entgegen ihrer Art hatte sie Kingsley Shacklebolt wirklich ein Memo geschickt, in dem sie ihm erklärte, dass sie durch den fremden Körper bedingte gesundheitliche Probleme hätte. Das war nicht mal gelogen, höchstens ein bisschen übertrieben. Danach hatte sie sich wieder hingelegt und geschlafen, bis sie von der Sonne geblendet wurde, die durch das nach Süden ausgerichtete Fenster in das Zimmer drang.   
  
Unter der Dusche hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich mit dem Körper, den sie da bewegte, auseinandergesetzt. Es stimmte, dass Astoria ungefähr ihre Größe hatte, aber trotzdem sah sie ganz anders aus. Ihre Haut war weniger blass als Hermines, ihre Haare waren schwerer und glatter und sie war … hübscher. Das klang furchtbar und vielleicht war sie zu streng mit sich selbst, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten Männer Astorias große, grünliche Augen, ihre hohen Wangenknochen und ihren Schmollmund Hermines eigenem Gesicht, das zu viel von ihrer Persönlichkeit preisgab, vorziehen würden. Dazu kam, dass Astoria ein wenig schmaler war als sie selbst und dennoch größere Brüste hatte. Das alles wäre unfair gewesen, aber als Hermine entdeckte wie untrainiert Astorias Beine waren und wie schwach ihr Bindegewebe war, ging es ihr ein wenig besser.   
  
Ihr brummender Kopf und diese Äußerlichkeiten lenkten sie davon ab, dass sie sich gestern Abend in der Nähe von Draco Malfoy ziemlich wohl gefühlt hatte. Wenigstens so lange, bis er sie dann plötzlich geküsst hatte. Sie wollte nicht so kleinlich sein und einfach darüber stehen, aber als sie für ein paar Sekunden versucht hatte den Kuss zu erwidern, da war ihr klar geworden, wohin das führen konnte. Sie war alles andere als nüchtern gewesen, zwischen Draco Malfoy und sie hatte kein Blatt mehr gepasst und das einzige Bett, das ihr zur Verfügung stand, war sein Bett. Also hatte sie das einzig Vernünftige getan, was man in dieser Situation tun konnte, und sich schlafend gestellt. Es war einfach gewesen sich dem Rausch hinzugeben und alle Anstrengungen, wach und kommunikativ zu bleiben, einzustellen. Und es hatte funktioniert. Er hatte sie in Ruhe gelassen und sie hatte einen weiteren Tag, an dem er arbeiten musste, gewonnen, um sich zu überlegen, wie sie dieser Misere ein Ende machen konnte.  
  
Obwohl sie noch nicht zu hundert Prozent fit war, ging sie nach einem Frühstück, das aus viel Obst und noch mehr Koffein bestand, in die Winkelgasse. Wenn sie Ron sehen würde, dann würde es ihr besser gehen und sie wusste, dass sie sich dann wieder daran erinnern würde, dass Malfoy ein Ekelpaket war. Einerseits befürchtete sie, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen würde, wenn sie ihn sah und ihm dann direkt alles erzählen würde, doch andererseits hatte sie auch irgendwie Angst davor ihn zu treffen. Wie würde er reagieren? Was wäre, wenn Astoria sich nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte und so getan hatte, als wäre sie Hermine? Und was wäre, wenn Astoria eine viel bessere Hermine abgab, die Ron mehr mochte und an deren Echtheit er keine Sekunde gezweifelt hatte? Das würde sie umbringen. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit.   
  
Ihr Herz schlug höher, als sie einen rothaarigen Schatten hinter dem Schaufenster sehen konnte und sie wurde von ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung erschlagen, als sie die Eingangstür aufriss und es nur George war, der sie verblüfft ansah. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Wusste George überhaupt, wer Astoria Greengrass war oder hielt er sie für eine Fremde mit irrem Blick? „Hermine?“ Sie hätte heulen können vor Erleichterung. Ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was für eine Geschichte die geschwätzige Aushilfe Verity daraus stricken würde, fiel sie George um den Hals. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ron und Astoria sind oben und essen zu Mittag.“  
  
„Wie hat er es verkraftet?“ Ein gemeinsames Mittagessen klang zwar beruhigend und harmonisch, aber sie hatte es schon erlebt, dass Ron mehrere Mahlzeiten hinter sich bringen konnte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, wenn er ernsthaft beleidigt oder sauer war.  
  
„Ach, eigentlich ganz gut. Luna hat sich zwar einmal mehr selbst übertroffen und dieses Experiment hat definitiv das Zeug zu einem Klassiker, aber Toria ist echt in Ordnung. Sie hilft sogar ein bisschen im Laden und, nichts für ungut, sie kocht wirklich zehnmal besser als du. Allerdings schläft sie auch deutlich mehr, sodass man eigentlich nur zwischen zehn und sieben so wirklich etwas von ihr hat, aber na ja. Wie ist das Leben mit Malfoy?“  
  
„Er arbeitet viel. Das ist ganz tröstlich.“ Auf einmal wurde sie regelrecht ungeduldig und ging die Treppe hoch, die in die Wohnung führte, die ursprünglich Fred und George Weasley bezogen hatten, in der sie und Ron sich aber sehr häuslich eingerichtet hatten. Anfangs war es ihr komisch vorgekommen die Wohnung zu übernehmen, aber George hatte ihnen nachdrücklich versichert, dass es ihm so am liebsten wäre, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, alleine dort zu leben oder überhaupt dort zu bleiben, wo er und sein Zwillingsbruder gelebt hatten. Fred und George hatten immer wie eine einzige, witzelnde, auf Hochbetrieb laufende Maschine funktioniert, doch mit dem Laden hatte ihre Symbiose einen ganz anderen Level erreicht. Hermine konnte nachvollziehen, dass es für George keine Option war mit Angelina in dieser Wohnung zu bleiben und alle Erinnerungen an Fred mit seinem Alltag zu vereinbaren.   
  
Trotzdem kam ihr die Wohnung an diesem Tag wieder zu fremd vor wie in den ersten Wochen nach ihrem Einzug. Aus der Küche, die eigentlich ihre Küche war, hörte sie Gelächter und sie fragte sich, ob es genauso klang, wenn Ron und sie miteinander redeten und lachten. Es war bizarr zu sehen, wie sie selbst an einem Tisch mit ihrem Freund saß und groß gestikulierte. Der Halbsatz, den Astoria abbrach, verriet ihr, dass die beiden über Quidditch redeten. Das veränderte die Lage. Über Quidditch redete sie eigentlich nie. Das Bild bekam bereits erste Fehler.  
  
„Hallo.“ Es war mehr als nur seltsam und sie konnte nicht aufhören ihr eigenes Gesicht anzusehen, in dem immer noch ein halbes Lachen hing. Auf dem Tisch standen ein exotisch aussehender Auflauf und ein Salat, der regelrecht bunt war, so viele Zutaten hatte er. Anscheinend benutzte Astoria ihre Küche wirklich gekonnt.   
  
Rons Mund klappte auf, aber er fing sich verhältnismäßig schnell. Sie fand gar keine Worte für die Erleichterung, die sie überschwemmte, als Ron aufstand, auf sie zukam und sie in die Arme schloss. Es war genau wie immer. Es war kein bisschen anders. Sie hörte ein Seufzen, das aus ihrem eigenen Mund kam. Astoria lächelte ihr zu.   
  
Mit unmenschlicher Kraft schob sie Ron von sich weg und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie nicht alleine in diesem Zimmer waren und dass sie irgendwie auch hier war, weil sie mit Astoria sprechen musste. Das wurde ihr erst jetzt so richtig klar.   
  
„Können wir reden?“ Es würde ein Selbstgespräch der besonderen Art werden und sie versuchte krampfhaft in dem Nicken, das ihr eigener Kopf zustande brachte, Astorias Bewegungen zu erkennen. Das war nicht mehr sie selbst, es war nur der Körper, den sie seit über zwei Jahrzehnten kannte und steuerte. Aber sie sprach nicht mit sich selbst. Herrje, genauso musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man den Verstand verlor. Aber sie war nicht verrückt. Die Einzige, die verrückt war, war Luna Lovegood.   
  
„Sicher. Willst du auch was essen?“   
  
„Nein, danke.“   
  
„Soll ich euch alleine lassen?“ Ron bekam zwei Antworten gleichzeitig. Ihre eigene war ein sehnsüchtiges „Nein“ und Astoria schleuderte ihm ein inbrünstiges „Ja, bitte“ entgegen und beschwor Hermine mit einem strengen Blick, keine Diskussion anzufangen. Ron war verunsichert, aber sie nickte und dann ging er schließlich doch. Astoria lächelte schon wieder.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber da ich annehme, dass wir über Draco reden werden, halte ich es für vernünftiger, wenn er das nicht mitbekommt. Er gibt sich große Mühe das hier nicht zu seltsam zu finden und ich muss zugeben, dass er ein lieber Kerl ist, aber ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, dass Draco nicht weiß, was los ist. Das würde ihn … aufregen.“ Astorias Menschenkenntnis in allen Ehren, aber es würde ihn mehr als bloß aufregen. Sie hob abwehrend die Hände und Hermine sah, dass ihre Fingernägel golden glänzten. „Abgesehen davon war ich vollkommen ehrlich zu ihm.“ Wenn Ron nichts von der schauspielerischen Meisterleistung, die man sie zu vollbringen zwang, wusste, dann war es verständlich, dass es für ihn eine keine große Sache war. Keine total große Sache, sondern einfach nur ein bisschen verstörend und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen lustig.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“ Astoria zuckte sogar mit den Schultern, als wollte sie demonstrieren wie fair sie sein konnte. Dabei war es gar nicht fair, dass Ron vermutlich auf dem Sofa schlief, während sie irgendwie versuchen musste sich Draco Malfoy für den Rest der Woche vom Leib zu halten. „Und? Wie läuft es mit Draco?“  
  
„Geht so. Aber ich begreife nicht, warum ich es ihm nicht sagen kann. Er kommt mir überraschend verständnisvoll vor.“ Überhaupt war sie immer noch nicht darüber hinweg wie nett der Junge sein konnte, dem sie in der dritten Klasse einmal fast die Nase gebrochen hatte, weil er sie auf kindische, gemeine und einfallslose Art beleidigt hatte.   
  
„Wenn es um Kleinigkeiten geht, ist Draco sehr tolerant, aber ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er seit zwei Tagen mit dir zusammenlebt.“  
  
„Also willst du es ihm auch im Nachhinein nicht erzählen?“  
  
„Um Gottes Willen, das wäre ja noch viel schlimmer. Er würde mir nie wieder vertrauen.“  
  
„Wie seltsam, wenn du ihm doch nicht mal genug vertraust, um ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.“ Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt sich mit Astoria zu streiten oder eine Grundsatzdiskussion anzuzetteln, aber nun konnte sie einfach nicht anders. „Außerdem funktioniert es bisher nur, weil wir uns eigentlich nur abends und morgens sehen und ich entweder früh ins Bett gehe oder spät aufstehe. Aber was soll am Wochenende passieren, wenn er den ganzen Tag zuhause ist?“  
  
„Samstags kommt meistens Blaise nach dem Mittagessen vorbei und bleibt bis abends. Die Beiden hören zusammen die Quidditchübertragungen im Radio und so. Mit etwas Glück redet Blaise einfach die ganze Zeit. Und am Sonntag sind wir bei Dracos Eltern. Seine Mutter hat uns eingeladen. Du wirst also nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, ihn stundenlang alleine unterhalten zu müssen. Er ist ja kein Kleinkind.“  
  
„Ich bezweifle trotzdem, dass das Ganze nicht in einer riesigen Katastrophe enden wird.“  
  
„Du darfst so viel zweifeln wie du willst.“ Das Lächeln, das ihr zuflog, war süßlich und sie fühlte sich miserabel. „Hast du in der Zwischenzeit mal mit Luna gesprochen?“  
  
„Nein. Du?“  
  
„Nein. Ich rede ja auch sonst nie mit ihr. Und ich bin nicht im Ministerium, geschweige denn finde ich mich dort irgendwie zurecht.“ Waren das subtile Vorwürfe oder listete sie bloß Tatsachen auf? Dieses Nichtstun und doch darüber sprechen ging Hermine unheimlich auf die Nerven. „Ich dachte bloß, sie hätte sich eventuell bei dir gemeldet. Wäre ja denkbar gewesen.“  
  
„Hat sie nicht. Das ist nicht Lunas Art …“ Was wusste sie denn eigentlich wirklich über Luna? Abgesehen davon, dass sie irgendwann mal ein bisschen miteinander befreundet gewesen waren und Luna aus unerfindlichen Gründen Ginnys beste Freundin war und blieb, wusste Hermine erschreckend wenig über sie. Wahrscheinlich sogar weniger als Astoria, wenn Blaise Zabini nur halb so geschwätzig war, wie man annahm. „Sag mal, weißt du, ob das zwischen ihr und Zabini was Ernstes ist? Oder will er einfach nur … Spaß haben?“  
  
Astoria zuckte schon wieder mit den Schultern und Hermine nahm sich vor in den nächsten Tagen in Malfoys Nähe besonders oft ihre Schultern zu bewegen. Anscheinend war das ein Tick von Astoria oder zumindest ein wesentlicher Bestandteil ihrer Körpersprache.  
  
„Du hältst nicht so besonders viel von Blaise, oder?“  
  
„Überhaupt nicht viel. Und es ist mir ein Rätsel, was er von jemandem wie Luna will. Ich dachte immer, er wäre entweder schwul oder würde mit Pansy Parkinson enden. Oder dir. Oder irgendeiner nahen oder entfernten Verwandten von dir.“ Astorias Lachanfall kam unerwartet. Sie hätte sie eher für jemanden gehalten, der kicherte.   
  
„Blaise und Pansy Parkinson … ich glaube, ich kenne keine zwei Menschen, die sich so auf den Tod nicht leiden können wie die Beiden … aber das spielt ja keine Rolle. Ich weiß auch nicht, was Blaise in Loony Lovegood sieht, aber anscheinend sieht er da irgendetwas und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Und offensichtlich macht sie es ihm besonders schwer und er ist ein bisschen … besessen. Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass er so ein langlebiges Interesse an jemandem hatte, aber vermutlich lassen ihn die meisten Mädchen auch schneller ran.“ Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. Daraus könnte man ein Trinkspiel machen … diese Idee würde George gefallen. Und Ron wahrscheinlich auch. „Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht so, als würde Blaise mir alles über sein Leben erzählen und mir regelmäßige Memos zukommen lassen, in denen er mir sein Herz ausschüttet.“  
  
„Aber du wusstest, dass irgendwas zwischen den Beiden läuft.“ Schulterzucken. Verdammtes Schulterzucken. „Ich wusste das nicht. Ich war … wirklich überrascht.“   
  
„Wieso denn überrascht? Blaise ist nicht gerade unattraktiv – das wirst du ja wohl zugeben können, auch wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst.“ Da konnte man tatsächlich schwer widersprechen, aber das erklärte nichts. Es gab viele schöne Menschen und doch würde es sie sehr wundern, wenn beispielsweise Blaise Zabini und Fleur Delacour zusammen wären. Von dem Altersunterschied, der Sprachbarriere und Fleurs Familienstand einmal abgesehen, wäre es trotzdem undenkbar, dass diese beiden Menschen irgendwie zusammenkommen könnten – gute Gene hin oder her.   
  
„Du hast doch Lunas Rede am Montag gehört … in solchen oberflächlichen Kategorien denkt sie nicht.“  
  
„Oder sie ist eine Heuchlerin.“ Astorias Grinsen verursachte bei ihr Bauchschmerzen. „Total viele Leute behaupten irgendetwas und schaffen damit universelle Maßstäbe, die für alle gelten, nur für sie selbst nicht. Meine Mutter hat meiner Schwester und mir immer eingeschärft, es wäre wichtig, dass eine junge Dame sich ausdrücken kann … aber sie selbst flucht wie ein Kesselflicker. Oder Blaise, Blaise tut immer so, als wäre es gar keine große Sache über Gefühle zu reden oder emotional zu werden, aber ich habe noch nie mitbekommen, dass er irgendjemandem seine Liebe gestanden hätte oder so was. Der größte Lügner auf der Welt predigt die Tugend der Ehrlichkeit, so ist es doch.“ Langsam aber sicher begriff Hermine, was Blaise gemeint hatte, als er Astoria eine Besserwisserin genannt hatte. Dieses Mädchen hörte sich selbst gerne reden – und darin erkannte Hermine sich sogar ein kleines bisschen wieder, obwohl es länger her war, dass sie eine psychosoziale Theorie so stark gemacht hatte. „Das ergab Sinn, oder?“  
  
„Ja, schon.“  
  
„Gut. Dann solltest du jetzt vielleicht noch ein bisschen mit deinem Freund reden, ehe mein Freund Feierabend hat und sich auf deine Gesellschaft freut.“ Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen, das Astorias Worte in ihren Kopf gemalt hatten. Ein weiteres Abendessen mit Draco Malfoy. Diesmal ohne Wein, ohne gute Ausreden und ohne Fluchtwege.   
  
„Du nimmst das alles furchtbar leicht, oder?“  
  
„Die Welt geht nicht unter, wenn man mal für eine Weile jemand anders ist. In gewisser Weise ist es Urlaub vom Leben. Alle Dinge, über die ich in den letzten Wochen nachgedacht habe, sind jetzt vollkommen unwichtig. Und das ist atemberaubend, findest du nicht?“ Offensichtlich hatte Astoria all ihre Sorgen und Bedenken am Montagmorgen in ihrem Körper zurückgelassen – anders konnte Hermine sich nicht erklären, dass ihr Kopf fast platzte, während Astoria dem ganzen Drama anscheinend etwas Gutes abgewinnen konnte. Urlaub … eine Reise in die Hölle war das.


End file.
